metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothic doom
Gothic doom is a fusion genre between gothic metal and doom metal. Band like Type O Negative are also considered gothic doom, although they fuse doom metal and gothic rock instead of gothic metal. History In the late 1990s-2000 bands within the gothic metal genre had become somewhat prominent, and the genre symphonic metal had begun to emerge from it. At this point, several bands started to go the opposite path to symphonic metal, adding highly morbid themes, slowing down to a more slow-paced aggression akin to doom metal, and began to abandon the Beauty And The Beast vocals that had become part of the gothic metal genre in extange for deep male vocals similar to those found in gothic rock. During this period, a boom of new bands occurred. These bands combined aspects directly from early 90s gothic metal with aspects of various forms of doom metal. Bands such as Chalice, Draconian, Even Vast, and Left Hand Solution all released albums or produced demo's at this time. These bands used various elements of gothic metal and doom metal in varied and undefined methods. This included the romantic lyrics and instrument usage with morbid atmospheres and slow, droning guitar work. These bands also often found inspiration from doom-death bands, often utilizing the same gothic rock mannerisms found in doom-death almost subconsciously. These new bands, with their morbid sound and nature, and noticeable gothic metal elements, were often debated as being gothic metal or doom metal, before finally being settled on as being 'gothic-doom'. However the band Type O Negative have mixed doom metal with goth rock since the early 90s In the early 2000s another boom happened, many bands that were now considered gothic-doom released their first or second albums, with many more bands producing demo's. This second rush of bands and albums now emphasized parts of doom metal and gothic metal by melding aspects of the genres together. Lyrical themes of the genres were melded together, as were the guitaring, keyboarding, and atmoshperic styles of the genres. Currently, gothic-doom is a widespread scene, with no centralized fan base or origins of bands. Gothic-doom's fanbase mostly tends to be fans heavily into gothic metal and/or doom metal, and currently lacks any major recognition beyond its borrowed stardom. Characteristics Gothic-doom is best described as a subgenre of both doom metal and gothic metal. Throughout its existence, gothic doom has combined aspects of both doom metal and gothic metal in varying methods and designs, with the often combining of two aspects together. Early bands in the subgenre used varying characteristics and aspects of doom metal with aspects of gothic metal, taking strong influence from doom-death bands. The music often used one element from gothic metal, with an element of doom metal, ie: The lyrical theme and instrumental usage of gothic metal, with doom metal atmospherics and vocal styles. The sound became more varied as it evolved to combine traits of gothic metal and doom metal directly with their counterparts. Later Gothic doom bands have tended towards writing music that is typical of either genre, then combining the characteristics of that genre directly with their counterparts from the second genre. Lyrics tend to meld the romantic and fantasy themes of gothic metal, with the morbid and depressive themes of doom metal, creating stories that focus heavily on romance induced misery. Bands have also tended to adapt the synthesising nature of gothic metal. Guitars synthesising aspects of death metal's chugging and techinal nature and gothic rock's minor chord usage, with the slow, heavily downtuned aspects of doom metal, similar to the guitaring styles found in early doom-death bands. The instrument usage of gothic metal has also met adaption into doom metal styles, the instruments roles remaining the same within the band, yet played with the same slow, downcast nature of most doom metal. Some gothic doom bands such as Type O Negative and The Wounded have more atoned to following the patterns of early gothic doom bands, placing heavy emphasis on each part of their music, making each individual aspect highly distinguished from another, rather than letting them all blend into one conjoined sound. These bands also take some influence directly from gothic rock, incorporating prevalent characteristics of the genre directly into their music, such as minor chord usage. Gothic doom bands are overall characterised by their often equal, but highly mixed use of elements of gothic metal, doom metal and gothic rock, whether they are imitated, combined, or emphasised individually. As such, bands are sometimes debated upon as to whether they are doom metal, gothic metal, or neither. Gothic doom metal bands *Ava Inferi Ava Inferi band page @ Metal Archives *Avrigus *Chalice *Cryptal Darkness *Draconian *Cryptopsy *The Eternal *The Gathering (earlier works) *How Like a WinterHow Like a Winter band page @ Rockdetector *Paradise Lost (earlier works)Paradise Lost @ BlackmetalParadise Lost @ ApeshitParadise Lost @ Crave Magazine *Shape of Despair (select works) *The Sins of Thy Beloved *Sirrah *Theatre of Tragedy (earlier works)Theatre of Tragedy interview @ MetalStorm *Type O Negative *Virgin Black References Category:Gothic doom Category:Doom metal Category:Gothic metal